ONE WORLD
is a new song appearing in Ainochi!, the second season of the Ainochi! Idol Series. The song will be performed by Natsuki Hanae, Okitsu Kazuyuki and KENN, the voice actors of Hagiwara Takao, Sawai Yusuke and Okumura Seiji. ONE WORLD is also ℋ³ and Lion Age's unit song. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romanization= Sobieru! Kono aoi sekai jibun tachi hitori de janai Nanairona wandāwārudo ippai no chansu ue no Mewosamasu kigatsuku mo Ao sekai min'na no chikara subete no Issho ni iku yo, kagayaki atarashi mirai e! - Lion Age Ver= #7CB9E8|Yuu}}/ Burū na mizu kagayake #800000|Seiji}}/ Hitori ichi tori aozora merodī utau Yūhi no shikisai usureru Kono aoi sekai jibun tachi hitori de janai Nanairona wandāwārudo ippai no chansu ue no Mewosamasu kigatsuku mo #C04000|Takao}}/ Jibun tachi yoriyoi seikatsu suru hitsuyō! Ao sekai min'na no chikara subete no Issho ni iku yo, kagayaki atarashi mirai e! }} |-|Japanese= ブルーな水かがやけ ひとり 一鳥アオゾラ・メロディー歌う 夕日のしきさい薄れる 聳える！ この青い セカイ 自分たち 一人で じゃない 七色なワンダーワールド いっぱいのチャンス 上の 目を覚ます 気が付くも 変わりする必要 闘いする必要 自分たち より良い生活する必要！ 青世界 みんなの力 すべての 一緒に 行くよ、輝き新し未来へ！ |-|Translation= The blue water is shining Lonely, one bird sings the Blue Sky Melody The colors of the setting sun are fading Soar! We are not alone on this blue world There are so many chances on this colorful wonder world Open your eyes, and notice We have to change, we have to fight We need to make a better life! Everyone's power, the blue world together All together, let's go, to bright and new future! Full Size Version |-|Romanization= Sobieru! Kono aoi sekai jibun tachi hitori de janai Nanairona wandāwārudo ippai no chansu ue no Mewosamasu kigatsuku mo Ao sekai min'na no chikara subete no Issho ni iku yo, kagayaki atarashi mirai e! Min'na subete no chikara Agaru, yoriyoi sekai tsukuru Kono aoi sekai jibun tachi hitori de janai Raion Mewosamasu kigatsuku mo Jibun tachi yoriyoi seikatsu suru hitsuyō! Ao sekai min'na no chikara subete no Issho ni iku yo, kagayaki atarashi mirai e! #7CB9E8|Yuu}}/ Nishi e azuma e, nishi kara #C04000|Takao}} Kita e minami e, kita kara Kono aoi sekai jibun-tachi no mokuto Kono sekai utsukushī inochi suru Mirai towa janai Soko ni shikanai ONE WORLD |-|Japanese= ブルーな水かがやけ ひとり 一鳥アオゾラ・メロディー歌う 夕日のしきさい薄れる 聳える！ この青い セカイ 自分たち 一人で じゃない 七色なワンダーワールド いっぱいのチャンス 上の 目を覚ます 気が付くも 変わりする必要 闘いする必要 自分たち より良い生活する必要！ 青世界 みんなの力 すべての 一緒に 行くよ、輝き新し未来へ！ 緑と赤いな花 ブルーミング 小さなライブ 大切なるいのち 朝日のみらくる消え去る みんな すべてのちから 上がる、より良い世界 作る この青い セカイ 自分たち 一人で じゃない ライオン 小鳥 馬 人間も 目を覚ます 気が付くも 創めるする必要 開花るする必要 自分たち より良い生活する必要！ 青世界 みんなの力 すべての 一緒に 行くよ、輝き新し未来へ！ 西へ 東へ、西から 北へ 南へ、北から この青いセカイ 自分たちの目途 この世界 美しい命 する 未来 永久じゃない そこにしかないONE WORLD |-|Translation= The blue water is shining Lonely, one bird sings the Blue Sky Melody The colors of the setting sun are fading Soar! We are not alone on this blue world There are so many chances on this colorful wonder world Open your eyes, and notice We have to change, we have to fight We need to make a better life! Everyone's power, the blue world together All together, let's go, to bright and new future! Green and red flowers are blooming Smallest lives are the most precious ones The miracle of the morning sun fades away Everyone's power all together Let's rise and make a better world We are not alone on this blue world Lions, small birds, horses, even humans Open your eyes, and notice We have to create, we have to bloom We need to make a better life! To the west and to the east, came from the west To the north and to the south, came from the north Let this blue world become our goal To make a this world a beautiful life The future is not endless There's only ONE WORLD Trivia References Category:Ainochi! Category:Ainochi! Songs Category:Songs Category:Unit Songs Category:FairySina Category:Aikatsu Stars! (FairySina) 2